


Let's get this candy

by Imgayforthebaes



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Crack, Halloween Costumes, How Do I Tag, M/M, Older Characters, Trick or Treating, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgayforthebaes/pseuds/Imgayforthebaes
Summary: Just two boyfriends trying to get candy on Halloween, but accidentally get kicked out of Wal-Mart.





	Let's get this candy

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie is 17 and Richie is like 19.

You could hear kids giggling and and others saying trick or treat. Ever since the faithful day of pennywise appearing 5 years ago, parents have still been skeptical and worried that their kids could go missing.

So some would walk with them and their friends to go trick or treat, or order their teenagers to come home at 11:00 or so from parties.

But while all that was happening, Eddie had been carving a pumpkin.

Since he wasn't very good at it, the pumpkin would have to look a bit silly.

He also had his own costume on as a doctor since well.. You probably already know the reason for it, and if not then just make up one in your head cause I sure as hell couldn't.

He had been passing out candy ever since 6:00 and planned to spend today with Richie since it was his favorite holiday, but of course Richie would have to do some stupid prank to scare Eddie.

Then his doorbell rung with a loud 'ding!' As he rushed to the door with the candy bowl ready in his hands.

He opened the door expected to see a kid or two in some costumes but he was met with nothing at all. Looked as if someone had ding ding ditched him.

'Or maybe it was Richie?' He rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Look trashmouth, if you want me to walk around the back if my house and try to scare me there I am not going to do that." He grinned as he waited.

But still nothing came, not even a "woah, ya got be babe."

He looked like a crazy person just talking to himself, so he huffed and went back inside only to be met with a floating red balloon.

His heart froze at the thought. 'No, no he can't be back so soon-- it hasn't- it hasn't been oh god!' He rushed to his phone on the counter and try dialing Richie.

"R-richie, it's back Richie! We gotta meet with others and and--" then suddenly a 'pop!' And the figure had grabbed him tightly not letting him escape.

Eddie was struggling to get the other away from him and was at the brink of tears.

"Babe, babe chill out it's just me." Richie was grinning as he took off the mask.

Eddie was looked at the other and punched him in the gut. "That was not funny! I almost had a heart attack!" He pouted as Richie clutched his stomach and groaned.

"Happy Halloween?" He muttered out and Eddie threw a candy bar at him.

"Jokes on you, I love these." He said as he wrapped his arm around Eddie's waist. "You know I'm sorry, but I couldn't miss this opportunity of scaring the one I love most to death."

"Yeah well you didn't have to make it about.. 'It', why not a scarecrow or something?" "You have such lame ideas, no wonder your not scary."

Richie hummed and glanced at the candy bowl, it only had about 4 pieces of candy in it. "It's still early, and in sure people are still gonna come. So wanna get more candy? Or just eat it for ourselves?"

"Let's just get more, I heard they had a sale at Wal-Mart. We can eat the rest later."

"Take off your doctor costume, I don't want to look like a nerd with you." Eddie rolled his eyes and took off the costume leaving him only with a sweater and some jeans on.

"Okay, now let's go nerd" Eddie said as he grabbed his keys to the house.

Richie stuck his tongue out and. Folliwed the other, "we can just walk you know, it's the perfect temperature and Wal-Mart's just around the corner." 

"M'kay we can do that." 

Eddie had grabbed Richie's hand and they began to walk down the street.

"Let's get some drinks while we're down there too." 

"No, richie. I have to give out candy plus it's a school night." 

"Just leave the bowl out with a sign that says 'take one.' It's not like their gonna take the bowl too."

Eddie sighed "Fine, but just this once." Richie had screeched with joy. "This is why I love you." "Yeah, yeah whatever."

They had suddenly walked into the store and went to the drink section. "Hm, let's get some vodka." "Richie, that's way too strong." "Have I ever told you I'm half Russian?"

Eddie giggled and they walked down the candy section. They soon picked a bag while having a candy war, throwing pieces at each other then being asked to leave immediately.

They started to laugh as they walked out of the store. "Don't you want me to pay for this?!" He had shouted at the security. "Just take it! No one buys that crap anyways!" They muttered.

And the two teens had started to make their way back home.

"This is the best Halloween ever.. I got some booze and candy and some more candy." He said as he kisses Eddie's cheek.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I just can't wait until Christmas."

"I bet you can't, cause I have something very special planned for you." He winked and Richie blushed.

Yeah, this had to be Richie's favorite Holliday.


End file.
